criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevino
Trevino (also known as T-vino) is a major city in the United States of America and the main setting of the first season of Criminal Case, which is known as City of Trevino. It was released on January 3, 2019. Composed of eleven districts with their own uniqueness, it consists of idyllic coast, beautiful rivers, multicultural community, old Trevino, etc, which will be revealed later. The Trevino Police Department acts as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Information Districts Santa Maria Santa Maria, appearing as the introductory district investigated in Trevino, is an island territory of the city. List of case in Santa Maria: C10LAFOoW.png|Welcome to Trevino! San Roberto San Roberto, appearing as the first district investigated in Trevino, is the financial sector of the city. It features a world-class convention and exhibition center, mall, casino, as well as the annual Beauty Contest. Initially focusing on the aftermath of the stock market crash, the district focuses on investigating Truth No More, a scheme which requires the people to do what the mastermind wants in exchange they receive much amount of money. List of cases in San Roberto: C1Trevino.jpg|A New Beginning C110C2.png|Hit or Stand C88Chapter1.png|Beauty is Futile C4Trevino.png|Get Off the Ground Hmm.jpg|Checking Out LeftForDeadPic.png|Crime is Money Frente del Rio Frente del Rio, appearing as the second district investigated in Trevino, is a coastal district located at the river delta with its idyllic panorama. It also features the Diamond Gateway Bridge, which connects the district to San Roberto. List of cases in Frente del Rio: C2STH.png|The Front of the Killer Neon Hollow Neon Hollow, appearing as the third district investigated in Trevino, is the science and technology hub of the city. Applying the applications of Industry 4.0, it conducts the development of robotics, genetics, nanotechnology, and artificial intelligence. Moreover, the University of Trevino is located in this district. List of cases in Neon Hollow: *Light Emitting Dead *Absolute Zero Viejo Trevino Viejo Trevino, appearing as the fourth district investigated in Trevino, is the original area of the city. It is well-known for its antique Old Town, which architecture remains a mystery. Shady Fields Shady Fields, appearing as the fifth district investigated in Trevino, is the agricultural sector of the city. Los Cerros Los Cerros, appearing as the sixth district investigated in Trevino, is the mountainous district of the city. Arco Iris Arco Iris, appearing as the seventh district investigated in Trevino, is the entertainment center and the most affluent district of the city. Summerview Summerview, appearing as the eighth district investigated in Trevino, is the residential district of the city. As the most diverse residential of the city, it features several ethnic enclaves El Centro El Centro, appearing as the ninth district investigated in Trevino, serves as the city center. It features the mayor's mansion, Hacienda del Alcade, and the city hall. New Trevino New Trevino, appearing as the tenth district investigated in Trevino, is the newly-planned district. Facts After completing Trevino After completing Trevino, the player will complete all 62 cases of Throughout the World. Case rankings :See Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Rankings Brief history of the city Joaquin Trevino, a Spanish aristocrat who escaped to the Americas, and several unnamed Spanish refugees built a settlement in the present-day Viejo Trevino. The city was initially a small town (pueblo) and subsequently grew into the city of Trevino, which named after Joaquin. Which state does Trevino take place? Trevino takes place in the state of California. The city is based on the Californian city San Diego. More facts Everyone can suggest more facts about Trevino in the comment section. Gallery Trevino Reveal.png|Reveal artwork. Trevino.jpg|An illustration of Trevino. Trevino2.jpg|Ditto. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Louisgustavo) Category:Seasons Category:Cities Category:All Fanmade Games